


Miscommunication

by goldenegg31



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Ancient Rome, Challenge: best_enemies, Crack, Drabbles, Gen, prompt was ancient rome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 18:06:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9914675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenegg31/pseuds/goldenegg31
Summary: Master! You're alive! And you're a Roman! Love a Roman!





	1. Miscommunication

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the best_enemies drabble challenge (prompt was "Ancient Rome") awhile ago and finally got around to posting this here. Thanks to [surprisedbylife](http://surprisedbylife.tumblr.com) for betaing.

Master! You’re alive! How are you alive?

To escape from the Time Lock, I--

And you’re a Roman! Love a Roman! 

And as emperor, I rule--

My friend, Rory, he was a Roman, 

Are you even listening to me?

sort of, there was this timeline which never happened,

If you don’t shut up, I’m going to hurt you.

in it he was a Roman, really he’s from this village in England, 

You never go anywhere else.

you wouldn’t have heard of it, they haven’t even got a nuclear power station--

Guards! Throw him in with some lions, pronto!

What?!


	2. Lack of Communication

Get ready!

This is ridiculous!

It’s your own fault. You have the attention span of a fruit fly.

Hey! It’s as long as a-- 

It’s too bad we’re not in the twenty-first century like last time; then I could listen to some real music while you die. 

You don’t listen to good music.

Who put the glad in gladiator? The Doctor!

That’s not even a good song! 

Whose daring deeds are--Ooh, here they come!

Right, lions, I’ve got one thing to say to you--

You’re seriously going to tell the lions that you forgive them for killing you?

Geronimo!


	3. No Communication

Good kitty. You don’t want to hurt the nice Doctor, no you don’t.

That’s not going to work. 

You’re just a big ball of fluffy niceness aren’t you?

It’s a vicious killer.

Ahh!

Told you so.

Oof. 

Oh, so close! Thought it had you there!

Ok, um. Hakuna Matata.

Now who’s quoting Disney movies? I hate to break it to you, but Disney lied. Lions can’t ta--What are you doing? You can’t sonic a lion! 

Aww, you’re a sweetie. Have a nice nap.

Stop sonicing that gate! Get back here! Guards! Why are you just standing there? Get him!


End file.
